


The Sisters Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Bran Never Got Pushed, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Only Robert Baratheon is dead right now, Rhaella Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being held captive in King's Landing for a year or so the need to help the Stark sisters leave becomes urgent after the sexual assault and pending pregnancy of Arya comes to light so Tyrion Lannister comes up with a plan!Seeing how gentle his father, Lord Tywin, is with the sixteen-year-old Sansa and how taken Prince Oberyn of Dorne is with the thirteen-year-old Arya he weds the four before sending the girls out of King's Landing and to Casterly Rock and Sunspear respectively.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya I

They dressed me in white.

Even though they knew of my assault and the pregnancy that resulted from it they still dressed me in white as if this whole thing was a joke.

But I, Arya of House Stark, knew that it wasn't as I stood next to my sister in the Great Sept of Baelor as both of us wed men old enough to be our father yet Tyrion had convinced us this was the best way out of King's Landing well convinced Sansa I never really trusted anyone besides my family but after spending a year or so being held captive I would do anything to leave this place even if it meant leaving as someone’s wife. 

Speaking of being someone's wife I am now a Princess of Dorne which is a future nobody thought possible for me due to my wild nature or wolfs blood as father called it but maybe it was for the best that I was given to Dorne their women were seen as equals and they didn't frown upon bastards which is good because in a few months I was going to be having one.

I am fine with being forced to be someone's wife but the nerve the Imp had to marry Sansa to Tywin Lannister made me as angry as I was when they forced us to watch father die but Sansa sweet, mild-mannered, naive Sansa convinced her that she'd be safe away from King's Landing in the Westerlands but I calmed down for her sake I had to be strong enough for the both of us especially since we’re going to be leaving each others company the morning after the wedding feast. 

The Prince whispered many promises into my ear during the feast; I could write letters to my sister anytime I wished when we get to Dorne, my child would be treated with care in the Water Gardens, once the turmoil was gone we would visit my family in the North, he would only visit my chambers when asked, with my wild ways I was going to have many friends, and lastly that I would be loved. 

Of course, I took everything he said with a grain of salt and just smile then nodded like I had been taught this last year while pretending to enjoy the feast and not want to climb over the table and slit the throat of Joffrey Baratheon with my butter knife if there’s one thing she's learned here in King's Landing is that bloodshed can ruin a feast no matter how good the feast is plus Sansa seems happy right now and she hasn't been happy in a long time. 

I was barely two bites into my lemon cake when the calls for the beddings started to be called for by a random lord here and there but mainly by King Joffrey himself as he had the gall to smirk at me while saying it knowing full well that I was going to my marriage bed three years too soon and by no means a maiden all thanks to him.

Instead of being forcibly undressed and carried to the chambers as is tradition the second I was out of my chair and away from the table I was being flanked by two men whose names I never learned but knew they Oberyn's men who gave mean stares to anyone who dared to take a step towards me as they escorted me to the chambers with Prince Oberyn nowhere to be found. 

After a short walk we arrived at a door of which I assumed was the door to the Prince’s chambers yet he is nowhere to be found and I am alone in here watching the last few seconds of the sunset over the city - at least Prince Oberyn of Dorne kept one promise...he would only visit my chambers when asked.

That night as I slept alone underneath the many blankets I held my palms against my stomach and wondered about the child that was growing inside of me; would it be a boy or a girl? would it favor its mother or its father? would it have the wolfs blood of its mother or the cruelty of its father?

If I could pick and choose what features the child would have I would give it the red hair and Tully blue eyes that her mother and siblings have along with the honor and honesty of her father maybe then the child would turn out alright and if my calculations were right I would either give birth on the boat or on land and honestly I would rather give birth on land but the gods work in mysterious ways. 

As I fell asleep I began to dream of a knight with the sigil of a direwolf howling at a sun being knighted just as quickly as that scene appeared it disappeared being replaced with one of me attending a tourney with five children at my side then it flickers again this time the last time settling on a scene of an older me watching banners with a stag and lion on it being torn down in the throne room marking the end of the Lannister - Baratheon dynasty. 

I was awoken earlier than usual the next morning by none other than Prince Oberyn himself telling me that I need to bathe and dress quickly if I want to break my fast before we board the ship begrudgingly I let out a yawn before slipping out of the bed before getting ready for the bath that was being prepared for me the water was oddly hotter than the hot springs at Winterfell but I made do before being dressed and escorted to the morning meal which consisted of burnt bacon and bread with honey. 

As I boarded our ship I was amused to find out the ship's name was The Dornishman's Wife which seemed fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI the first two chapters were mainly written to bring readers up to speed with events from both Arya's and Sansa's point of view.
> 
> Chapters three and on will have dialogue and such so stay tuned!

Sansa I

If anyone asked me last year where I saw myself in a year or two my answer would have definitely not been being wed to the kind of scary Lord Tywin Lannister yet here I am. 

Not that Lord Tywin is so terrible and if I had to make a list of people who I'd rather marry instead of that terrible monster Joffrey he would be on it just not in the top five but still on it. 

Of course, the whole thing was put into motion by Lord Tyrion after it became known that the King had taken my sister's maidenhood and had gotten her with child a situation that nobody was happy about if it wasn't for me planting ideas in Tyrion's head then that “golden bastard” as Arya calls him would have her carry out the pregnancy and raise the child there in that poisonous environment thank the gods old and new that she's being sent to Dorne far enough away that one day Arya could be happy.

As we say our vows a thousand things race through my mind like; what am I going to tell our family once I'm in Casterly Rock and able to write without being watched, is Lord Tywin expecting me to give him more children, will the rest of House Lannister approve of me and most importantly what will my future have in store for me. 

I pay close attention to my sister as she and the Prince say their vows first even though her face shows no emotion, a talent she clearly inherited from our father, I could tell she was a mixture of them mainly just anger and uneasiness, of course, I don't blame her a girl her age shouldn't have to go through the things she did and if I could have my way she would coming with me to Casterly Rock after marrying some Lannister cousin but of course as a daughter of one of the seven Great Houses any Lannister other than Jaime or Tyrion would be below her station. 

Then it's my turn to speak the vows as I said them I could feel Lord Tywin's cat-like emerald eyes watching me as if expecting me to trip up or something but I kept my composure if not for myself preservation but to keep a handle on things especially since special occasions tend to go off kilter here in King's Landing.

Everything happened so quickly once we kissed one moment we were standing in front of the High Septon the next we were out of the Sept stepping into wheel house's which would be taking us to the wedding feast and lastly we were being escorted to our places at the high table which had the King sitting in the middle. 

Never in my life had I seen so much food as I had that was being served everything from a huge boar and several platters of mutton to many, many plates of lemon cakes and other sweet things that I didn't recognize all being washed down with numerous pitchers of wine, ale, and various other drinks.

Sooner than expected calls for the bedding were being shouted throughout the hall numerous hands grabbed at me for mere seconds before Lord Tywin glared at said owners of hand as he began to escort me to our designated chambers. 

With our door respectively guarded for the first time since this whole thing began I could breathe without being afraid of doing something wrong yet it still lingered as I quickly remembered that I still had to my duty as a wife and bed the man who is old enough to be my father - hell grandfather to make this marriage a 100% not a sham. 

With the public's eye on him, I watched as Lord Tywin Lannister began to transform into a softer man, a side he probably hasn't shown in many years after his first wife died, as we both began to undress knowing full well what our duty is.

After layers of clothes were removed and we stood in front of each other not as Sansa Stark and Tywin Lannister but as man and woman making it painfully clear that like myself he isn't just his decisions but a human stuck between a rock and hard place with choices to be made.

Neither he or myself said a word as we embraced in that moment no longer was his kiss chaste like the one he gave me in the Sept now it was passionate and rough like all of his emotions were pouring out lips first I had never been kissed like this by the boys in The North.

The next morning I awoke alone in the bed with no trace of Lord Tywin from the night before as if it had all been a dream yet on the table was a platter of food with a note telling me to gather my things in a timely fashion as the wheelhouse taking me to Casterly Rock would be leaving shortly after I break my fast. 

In between packing my things and breaking my fast I wrote a quick note to be given to Arya before she left telling her that once she reached Sunspear I was just a raven away and that she could write me any time she wished hopefully it would be given to her fast enough although it wouldn't hurt her feelings if it had to be delivered to Sunspear she understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya II

“Beautiful sight...isn't it?” A gruff voice observed behind the young northern lady now princess of dorne as she stood staring at the morning sky as the sun rose filling the sky with oranges, reds, and yellows over the ocean something Arya had never seen before yet it's beauty left her speechless they been on board for a few days now and she's kicking herself for only just seeing the sunrise now.

Glancing over her shoulder the youngest Stark daughter found her husband now in planer yet still colorful clothing standing a few feet behind her looking at the same sunrise yet she was sure he had seen many like this during his travels years before. 

“I have never seen such colors before.”

“If you'd like I could show you all the colors you'd like once we’re in Dorne.” 

“By then this child will be born and I'll be stuck caring for it watching my life go by just like my mother!”

“I confess I don't know much about your mother but I can promise you this life in Dorne will never be boring.” Prince Oberyn of Dorne told her with gusto as sailors started to scurry going every which way on the top deck as their day began like clockwork like they had done the day before and will probably do the day after. 

“And how will you do that?”

With a sharp whistle from the Dornish man, three people stepped forward out of the hubbub that caught her eye; a man slightly younger than Oberyn with similar features but with smiling eyes, next to him stood a girl who could barely be a few years older than Arya with typical Dornish features yet she lacked the olive skin instead the girl had skin the color of ivory and lastly was an older woman who was a Dornish beauty through and through with her sharp features and long black hair. 

“I'd like you to meet my traveling companions and maybe one day they can be your friends; Ser Arron Qorgyle, my right-hand man, Princess Aliandra Martell, my cousin's youngest daughter, and Ellaria Sand, the mother of my youngest children and my best friend.” 

“Hello.”

“I would like to introduce you three to my wife, Princess Arya of House Stark.” Oberyn Martell announced as if it was the most natural thing for a man his age to have a wife so young yet he acted so normal when he made introductions Arya was almost envious of confidence.

After the introductions were made Prince Oberyn left us saying that he promised to break his fast with the ship captain or something to that affect leaving her behind with his traveling companions at first she didn't know how things would turn out but the second that Oberyn left both Ser Arron and Princess Aliandra took to her like a fish to water. 

Although she got on well with them she didn't know how to react to being thrown together with her husband's paramour Arya knew how her mother and sister would react to this but she was different at least that's what she always told herself.

“Oberyn never told us his bride was a Northern beauty!” 

“Why do you think that is, you old snake charmer?” 

“Why, princess, you wound me!” 

“A scorpion being wounded by a snake? You humor me, Ser!” Aliandra Martell joked around with the older man as if she had known him her whole life this made the she-wolf smile to herself as they both reminded her of her brothers, Robb and Jon, and the jokes they traded with each other. 

“How are you finding Cousin Oberyn? Is he treating you well?” 

“He's a prince, Aliandra, she's probably finding him charming!”

“Oh hush! Let her speak for herself, Arron!”

“He is polite and a true prince, my princess.” Arya of House Stark replied to the Dornish Princess as she looked out over the side of the ship watching as the waves rose up splashing the sides of the ship before going back down causing her to get a little seasick.

“Are you alright, Princess Arya?”

“Of she's not, Ser Qorgyle, she's with child and on a boat...she's seasick!”

“You don't have to shout, Ellaria, I'm right next to you!”

“Then make yourself useful and fetch some ginger tea it will calm her stomach.” Ellaria Sand ordered the sole man among them as if she was some sort of military commander Arya admired the woman for being so forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa II

“Excellent day for a ride don't you think, Lady Sansa?” Lancel Lannister, Lord Tywin's nephew and Ser Kevan's son, called to Sansa one day during the first part of their journey to Casterly Rock when she insisted on riding a horse instead of sitting in the wheelhouse one more second being bored to tears. 

Sixteen-year-old Lancel looked like a carbon copy of his cousin, Ser Jaime, yet he was not quite so tall, his features not so fine, and his hair is sand instead of spun gold and while he was not a knight or even from the main line it was painfully obvious that he was a Lannister and that's all that mattered to Tywin when it came to choosing who would be escorting her to the Westerlands. 

Besides Lancel escorting her was his father, Ser Kevan, and three Lannister bannermen; the red-haired friend of Jaime, Ser Addam Marbrand, the large man with burn scars on his left side of his face known as Sandor Clegane and the biggest surprise was the last bannerman a fifty-something-year-old man dressed in gray and red who could only be the Red Lion of Castamere, Lord Roger Reyne. 

“It would be a crime to choose a wheelhouse on such a nice day.” 

“Indeed.”

“Enough small talk! Are we going to ride or not?!”

“Why the long face, Clegane? How can somebody be so sour on such a nice day?” Ser Addam Marbrand called to one of his traveling companions who was currently driving the now empty wheelhouse while the others rode ahead of him or beside him while the red-haired man rode his red courser along the dirt path they were currently on. 

Hearing this only made Clegane scowl as he flicked his wrist snapping the reigns making the horses go around the bend this only made the other man smirk making Sansa of House Stark miss her brothers she would have said, uncles, but her father's brothers are either dead or have taken the black and seven knows what her mother's brother is up to.

“Enough chit-chat, we got rocky terrain coming up so keep your eyes out!”

“Big talk coming from a household knight!” 

“What was that, Lord Reyne?”

“You heard me, Ser Kevan!” The Red Lion called to the other knight as he continued riding while giving Lannister a hateful look as if his family had some kind of grudge against theirs instead of continuing that conversation the second Lannister brother stayed back as Reyne and Marbrand rode on until he was riding side by side with his new good sister while the wheelhouse and Lancel brought up the rear. 

Only two years younger than his brother Ser Kevan Lannister is a big man with broad shoulders, a thick waist, short blond hair that is balding, a close-cropped, yellow beard that follows the line of his massive jaw that pulls together his green eyes and fair skin and while he is just a household knight instead of a lord his strategic thinking, significant retinue, and personal wealth made him much more than that. 

Funny enough Kevan had been fostered at Castamere by Lord Robert Reyne alongside his sons, Roger and Reynard, which caused her some confusion on why the two acted that way towards each other which is weird since he has earned his knighthood during the War of the Ninepenny Kings so many years ago. 

“It will be nice to have a fresh face at the Rock.” 

“I hope everyone is as agreeable as you are.” 

“I know of a few people who will be glad to see you.”

“Who?” Lady Sansa Lannister asked as they began to move down the rocky hill keeping a watch on the rocks and such so that their horses didn't misstep and break it’s leg or something she hadn't seen terrain like this since she left the North this thought caused a pang of hurt in her at the thought of haven't seeing her family aside from Arya in years since Joffrey banished her father from King's Landing after he tried to become regent after Robert died then Father was thrown out leaving his daughters behind as he went crawling back to Winterfell.

“Well for starters I know my wife, Dorna, would welcome your company since my sister, Genna, is busy being the Lady of Casterly Rock, my good sister, Darlessa, prefers the company of septons over us and the woman my brother, Gerion, keeps company with is common.” 

“Oh.”

“I know it's a lot to take in right now but I can promise you that life is never boring at the Rock.” 

“I've survived King's Landing I think I can survive Casterly Rock.” 

“I'm sure you'll do fine, Lady Lannister.” Kevan Lannister commented as the unpleasant terrain ended and smooth land began as trees along with large boulders could be seen in the distance some small part of her yearned to see and feel snow again even though it's uncertain whether she’ll ever go north of Riverrun in the future yet it’s an uncertainty that's she's willing to take in order for her and her future children to be safe. 

They spent the next hour riding in quiet without even a joke cracked by Lancel, Addam or Clegane Sansa hasn't known these people for even a week yet she felt more comfortable with them than anyone in King's Landing it’s a shame she couldn't have married one of them what different lives she would have led yet it will be her children who will be the future Lords of Casterly Rock and that's the best future she could possibly have.

“I will pray to the seven every day.” 

“I thought Stark's worship the old gods?”

“I will pray to whoever you want me to pray to.”

“That's an answer my nephew has forced out of you so I'll ask again - I thought Stark's worship the old gods?”

“I will pray to whoever will listen to me.” Sansa answered the man in a voice that was a mixture of fear and hope hoping that Kevan would except the answer and change the topic of their conversation because it’s a long way to Casterly Rock and she doesn't know if she could keep answering these types of questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya III

Arya hated that she has been bedridden for the last month of their journey due to being extremely pregnant if she could reverse the whole thing she would yet here she is a week over her due date ready to climb the walls of her chamber but is always talked down by her traveling companions who try to keep her busy.

Oberyn would mostly talks about his travels during his “exile” like learning about poisons and the darker arts in the Free Cities and forging six links of a maester's chain at the Citadel while meeting many lovers four of them would be the mothers of his eldest children. 

Ser Arron mostly told her about his childhood with the prince and the adventures they had before he left such as chasing each other around the dunes along with playing as soldiers when his father wasn't looking chuckling at the fond memory.

Princess Aliandra was the most entertaining as she told the she-wolf stories about all the mischief her older brothers would get into making her thankful she only had four instead of the eight that the princess has along with agreeing how stuck up their sisters were when they were younger or in Aliandra's case still is. 

The most helpful was Ellaria surprisingly at first Arya didn't know how to act around the other woman but the more time they spent together the more she began to like Ellaria as she gave her advice about pregnancy and such while asking her all sorts of questions like; is she excited to be a mother? who did she think the child would favor? did she have any names she particularly liked?

“Does he care for me?”

“Does he care for you? What are you talking about?”

“Oberyn. Does he care for me or am I just a pawn in some political scheme?” 

“Oh, little wolf, he's very fond of you!” Ellaria Sand tried to comfort the very, very pregnant young woman one night as the two of them sat talking like they always did when they weren’t playing cyvasse or talking about her condition as she leaned over and kissed Arya's forehead. 

“Good because without him I don't think I’m going to be able to have this baby in a few minutes!” 

“In a few minutes?!”

“My water broke around our fifth game of cyvasse.” 

“And you didn't say anything?!” Lady Sand began to panic as she started to run around the room gathering things as Arya just sat there watching her because it's not as if she could get up and help her or anything. 

“I'm already a week over my due date I just thought this was normal.”

“How could you think it was normal?!” 

“It's not like I've been in the birthing bed before!” 

“Try not to panic it could be bad for the babe.”

“I'm not panicking.” The expecting mother explained as the older woman with sleek black hair and a jawline that could go on for miles placed another pillow behind her so she could sit up easier apparently this made birth easier but what does she know. 

Soon Ellaria left her probably to get Oberyn at least she hoped she was because Arya didn’t know how she was going to do this if they didn't come back soon enough she didn't know what scared her more that fact that there was a chance she could die on this ship without seeing her family ever again or that there was a good chance this babe could come out looking like her attacker. 

All in all, she hoped the babe would have the Stark look with dark hair, gray eyes, and a long face or if it was really lucky it would get the Tully look with red hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones then maybe just maybe it would be pretty enough that someday it would go places. 

Then there was the business of choosing a name obviously she would rather throw herself over the side of the boat than name it anything Lannister or Baratheon related maybe so strong Northern name like Lyarra or Rickard or maybe a name from her mother's family such as Minisa or Hoster. 

Just when Arya of House Stark thought they'd never came back the door to her chambers swung open and in sprinted Ellaria with Oberyn, See Arron and Aliandra coming in after her as if they were late to some important meeting and while she was grateful that they came back a part of her was still empty like something was missing but deep down she knew it was somebody she was missing it was her family or at least Sansa that should be here. 

“Ellaria said your water broke a little while ago.”

“I'm not sure I should be here.”

“Oh, Ser Arron, can't you be more excited? Soon there will be a new life among us!” 

“I know that, Aliandra, it's just that I'm not sure I should be here right now.” 

“Would you two shut up!” Oberyn Martell of Dorne yelled at them after trying to concentrate with the task at hand but couldn't with all the noise coming out of their mouths at this point he’d give anything to have two quiet companions at this point.

As the hours passed the birthing pains continued to skyrocket so did the voices telling her to breathe and push every three minutes Arya had no idea whose hand she was squeezing but she was sure she had broken at least a couple of fingers as she finally pushed hard enough that they could see it’s head after that everything went by so quickly that as soon as they swaddled the babe they told me to push again as if there was another babe coming. 

After another long session of pushing and breathing the other babe was out and they were cleaning her up while dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth telling her how strong and brave she was for birthing two babes in the middle of nowhere on a boat soon enough a cup was being pressed against her lips telling her to drink the cool water they were giving her. 

Within minutes of that drink, Ellaria and Aliandra placed the babes in her arms while Oberyn and Arron stood far away drinking whatever wine or mead they could find as if they had just witnessed something horrifying - men. 

Holding her breath Arya looked down at the pieces of herself that she gave birth to and saw what she feared she would staring back at her making the hatred she wanted to have for them melt away as she lovely looked upon two perfectly healthy twins (how fitting) two boys with hair the color of beaten gold and eyes that looked like little emerald along with a splattering of freckles across their ivory skin. 

“Do you have any names picked out?”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“You guys I'd like you to meet Ned and Jon Sand.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa III

In her younger years, Sansa of House Stark was use to two sparse meals a day in the North but she would be the first one to admit that those few years in King's Landing had spoiled her but having a light meal wasn't necessarily a bad thing something that she learned while eat dried meats with her escorts one midday. 

“I must say, Lady Sansa, you are a beautiful sight.” The gruff voice belonging to Roger Reyne of Castamere pointed out to her before plopping down beside her before her tore into his ration of dried meat usually Sansa enjoyed the company of either Ser Kevan or Lancel during their meals but this was a welcomed change since she wants to get to know her husband's bannermen better.

“Thank you, Lord Roger, but I must say that I have my mother to thank for my beauty since I favor my Tully relatives.” 

“I must say those Lannister Lord's certainly have a type.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why didn't you know? Lord Tywin's mother was a Marbrand red hair and all.” Lord Reyne informed her as she took a bite into her dried meat before looking down at it and began wondering what whether it was boar, stag or rabbit although it didn't really matter as long as it quenched her hunger. 

“Any relation to Ser Addam?”

“Ay, she was his great aunt.” 

“Well, it doesn't surprise me Lord's marry their daughters to other Lord's to make alliances, in fact, my mother's sister is Lady Arryn in the Vale.” 

“From what I heard that was more of a matter of honor than an alliance.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Sansa Stark Lannister asked the older man in an appalled tone as a shocked emotion rolled over her to hear an older man, an important bannerman of her husband and her escort talk so crass about her blood not only shocked her it angered her so much that if she didn't care about being a lady she would have ringed his neck. 

“It's no secret Lord Tully married his youngest daughter to the ancient Lord Arryn because his ward had dishonored her even got a bastard on her.” 

“Why, Lord Reyne-”

“That's enough Roger! I believe Lady Sansa has had quite enough of your company!”

“You're right Ser Kevan such talk isn't fitting for a lady to hear. Lady Sansa, I hope you can forgive me all this travel has made me tired so much so it made me forget my manners.” 

“We are all tired, Lord Reyne, perhaps some rest will help you remember yourself next time you speak to your liege lord's lady and if that doesn't help maybe a vow of silence for the remainder of the journey would do you some good.” Sansa retorted in an icy tone that she hoped would serve as a warning to him in case he tries to speak more hateful lies about her kin in the future while she wasn't around then when everything happened she was sure Aunt Lysa's marriage was meant to bring an alliance between the two houses. 

After she reprimanded the Lord he removed himself from her presence leaving the role of companion wide open and once again it was filled by her good brother, Ser Kevan, who seems to be the better company out of her five escorts.

Sitting next to her at the makeshift table Sansa saw a look of annoyance on his face amongst his neatly trimmed yellow beard but she was sure that it was because of the unpleasant company he had to remove from the tent something that wasn’t strange to the knight but Sansa bet that because it was the Lord of Castamere which made his appearance sour. 

The look on Ser Kevan's face was one that she often saw on her father’s face when he was put out about doing the King's Justice when he beheaded a deserter from the Wall or dealing with the aftermath of a Wildling raid. 

“Perhaps I can be better company for you, Lady Sansa.”

“If you are to be my companion then I have a favor to ask you, Ser Kevan.”

“What is it?”

“Could you perhaps help me write a letter.”

“A letter?” The second oldest Lannister brother, Ser Kevan, asked in confusion as if he had just been asked an extremely complicated question like what's the meaning of life or something like that, not something he was a stranger to being Tywin's advisor when he was only the Lord of Casterly Rock and all.

“From the time we left King's Landing until now I have been trying to write to my family about the circumstances that made myself and Arya to be given away but I just can't put the words together.”

“As a father myself, there is some advice I can give you.”

“Such as?”

“Be honest about things yet reassure them that they are fine so that a war is not started maybe add how prestigious a marriage to the Warden of the Westerlands and a Prince of Dorne is to ease their worries.” 

“You must be a wonderful father.” The red-haired lady from the North complimented the older man as she gave him a warm smile something she hasn't done since she was reassuring Arya in the Great Sept of Baelor yet it felt good meaning that maybe things were beginning to look up for her because a good brother this kind was surely a blessing from the Seven. 

“I'll try my best.”

“I'm sure you will.”


	7. Chapter 7

Arya IV

Sister, 

I had hoped I wouldn't have this talk with you for at least three more years but here we are you on your way to Dorne and me to Casterly Rock. 

You are lucky to have Prince Oberyn travel with you Lord Tywin is staying behind in King's Landing until he can find another Hand to replace him leaving me to be escorted by his brother and nephew along with three of his bannermen. 

Of course, I had wanted this to reach you before the ship left but alas you left before it could so you should receive this by the time you get to Sunspear. 

So here it goes!

I don't remember much about when you were born I was only three but I can remember when Bran and Rickon were born though they were both so little with shocks of red hair I almost couldn't believe they came from Mother. 

More than anything I wanted to be there with you when you go into the birthing bed it only seems right that either Mother or myself be there her having been there herself many times as will I in the future but having the Prince there should at least calm your nerves. 

You WILL survive the birthing!

You WILL have the babe!

You WILL be a good mother!

And most importantly.

You WILL be a good princess!

Out of the six of us Father always said you had the most wolf's blood and I wholeheartedly believe that you, the she-wolf of Winterfell, will look after your pups and kick ass!

 

Yours, 

Sansa Lannister  
Lady of Casterly Rock

———

Never in her thirteen years did Arya ever think that a letter from her sister would make her feel better but it did it even put a smile on her face as she rested in her chamber at Sunspear after being granted a day to rest after the long journey and having given birth a few weeks ago.

Her room here in Sunspear was three times larger than the one in King's Landing though she supposes it’s because there she was a hostage and here she's a princess yet looking around at the furniture and colors made her feel a little bit better.

The only thing missing was her babes but they were being examined by the maester to make sure they were healthy Arya would have gone with but Oberyn and Ellaria convinced her that her pups were in good hands which in any other situation she would have been skeptical but it would seem that both little Ned and little Jon were smitten with the pair. 

Speaking of which just as she was going to read Sansa's letter a third time the door to her chambers swung open and in walked the four with Oberyn carrying Ned and Ellaria with Jon. 

“Your pups have returned, little wolf!”

“What did the maester say, Ellaria?” 

“They were the healthiest babes Maester Myles had ever seen!” 

“Thank the gods! I thought-”

“There would be something wrong with them?” Ellaria Sand, bastard daughter of Lord Harmen Uller from Hellholt, asked as she gave the younger woman a questioning look as she let little Jon grab her pinky with his chubby hand as he gurgled up at her. 

“I’m sorry I should not have assumed the worst.” 

“No need to apologize, wife, any mother would worry if that cruel boy had fathered their children.” 

“Did they fuss any?”

“Ned fussed a bit when I handed him over to the Maester, but he settled down once he saw that Myles had facial hair which I can report he thoroughly enjoyed pulling it was funny.”

“I wish I could have seen that.” Princess Arya of Dorne responded as a smile spread over her face at her son's mischiefness it was a clear sign that he had wolf's blood in him and nothing could please her more as looked upon the four people she considered family in Dorne with fondness as her exhaustion began to catch up with her.

With little Jon having his full attention on Ellaria, with as much of an attention span a babe a few months old can have, Arya turned her sights to her husband who was currently running his thumb over the sprinkling of freckles on Ned's left cheek as if Oberyn was trying to bond with the babe as if little Ned didn’t already have him wrapped around his finger. 

Ned starred up into Oberyn’s brown eyes for a little bit before he reached up with his small hand and yanked on the Dornishman's mustache causing Oberyn to yelp which in return made little Ned giggle this caused everyone else to laugh after watching the cutest thing. 

“There are some things I need to say and I think you need to hear them, Arya.”

“I am all ears.” 

“From this moment forward I, Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, promise to love both of your sons from this day forward as if they were mine!”

“Oberyn, you really don't need to do that.”

“Yes, I do, because if they have a fathers love then they will know what a monster the King is!” Prince Oberyn proclaimed in a medium voice so that the whole castle doesn't hear them and for the first time Arya saw the man in a passionate and emotional state it made him more human than the rumors ever did making him more lifelike.

“Really, Oberyn-” 

“And in the future I'll ask Doran to legitimize them if you want that.”

And for the first time since meeting the Dornish prince Arya thinks that she could fall in love with him in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa IV

As oranges, yellows, and reds filled the evening sky they finally made it to Casterly Rock after passing the gates of Lannisport hours ago Sansa made a note to ask about visiting when everything was settled. 

It was just as Ser Kevan and Lancel described with it’s decorated gates and red cloaked guards even with the sunset in the background it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen but the best part was who was waiting for them in the courtyard.

Lined up like her own family had been when the king had come to Winterfell Sansa almost felt like a queen yet she'd rather be a lowly washerwoman if it meant not be as mean spirited as the queen mother or cruel as the king. 

“Casterly Rock is yours, Lady Lannister.” Said a large older woman with faded yellow hair and crows feet who looked like a female version of Ser Kevan as she and the rest bowed before her as Sansa climbed down from her horse as her good brother and good nephew did the same while the bannermen kept their seats. 

This was Lord Tywin's only sister, Lady Genna not Lady Frey, as Ser Kevan had advised her when they got close enough to the castle that it seemed important to learn about the present House Lannister. 

Next to her stood her husband, Ser Emmon Frey, a small, thin man who was bald and almost always nervous along with her four sons and two grandsons all of which were undoubtedly Freys.

Then on her left stood two blonde men who were almost identical to Kevan but younger one was accompanied by a woman who looked familiar to Ser Addam and a youth who looked around Sansa's age these must be Ser Tygett and Ser Gerion the rest she would be introduced to later on.

“Thank you, Lady Genna, Casterly Rock is even more beautiful than Ser Kevan told me.”

“Our Kevan does have a way with words!”

“I had hoped we would make in time for the evening meal.”

“Well you're in luck waited for your arrival for it to be served!”

“Then I shall clean up a little bit before it's served.” Sansa Stark Lannister answered as she turned to leave but was stopped by Lady Genna who had waved forward four girls her age within seconds she suspected these were her ladies who are daughters of loyal bannermen sent to serve and act as companions. 

The first to be brought forward was a shapely girl with black hair who was introduced as Myriam Brax who was shy at first but then eventually warmed up as she curtsied, next came Jeyne Westerling wearing a beautifully tailored dress as if she was the lady of the castle not Sansa, third came a tall girl with mousy brown hair and even browner eyes they called her Elinor Clegane by the look of her it was obvious to tell that she was either Sandor's sister or cousin and lastly was Cyrelle Tarbeck a girl younger than her but older than Arya who looked eerily familiar it wasn't until Lord Reyne came into view that it became clear she was clearly his blood overall they all seemed like a nice group of girls.

After a quick bath and a even quicker wardrobe change later she along with the rest of House Lannister sat down for their evening meal when their maester came barging in saying a raven has came for her before handing her a small letter.

It took merely a minute for her to read the news that Arya survived the birthing bed despite being on a boat with no maester in sight that news made Sansa beam brighter than she had the day she learned they would be leaving King's Landing.

Arya gave birth to twin boys named Ned and Jon, something that pleased her, who had blond hair, green eyes and a whole lot of freckles - this did not please her they resemble their father too much that people will surely know what happened Sana hoped no prayed that they would have the Stark coloring or at the very least the Tully coloring but it was too late perhaps Dorne was far enough from King's Landing that Joffrey wouldn't do something drastic. 

Later that night when nobody was around she snuck to the rookery sending a raven to Sunspear with a letter promising they would see each other again once she gives Lord Tywin an heir.


	9. Chapter 9

Arya V

After a day of rest, it was finally time for Arya to be presented to Prince Doran and the Dornish court as Oberyn’s wife and the newest Princess of Dorne so it would be an understatement to say that she was nervous. 

Her northern looks stood out as Ellaria and Aliandra dressed her in a orange sleeveless dress of which she was told was all the rage in court these days it was unspoken but she was glad she had at least two lady friends who could help her dress and do her hair. 

Looking in the mirror Arya hardly recognized herself but she wasn't the only one within minutes of looking at herself both women came up behind her holding both of her babes who were dressed in Stark colors but she knew it wouldn't fool anybody they would surely know who their sire was and judge her for it. 

“Oh, Arya, you're a true beauty!”

“I agree...you clean up nicely, little wolf.” 

“Oh, please! I'm no beauty all of this is was your doing.” 

“Did you hear that, Ellaria? We are standing in the presence of the first modest Princess of Dorne!” 

“And to think she's the wife of the least modest Prince of Dorne!” Ellaria Sand exclaimed as she brushed one of little Jon's golden curls behind his ear then leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Within minutes she was whisked from her chamber through the castle passing all sorts of people from a young, bearded maester with red hair to a youth who appeared to be Robb's age with platinum blond hair and wearing a sigil that was quartered half being the sun and spear of House Martell and the other to her surprise was a three-headed red dragon on a black background which belonged to House Targaryen but she thought the Targaryen's had been exterminated during the rebellion. 

Soon enough she and her escort made it to the great hall which seemed to be packed with every bannermen in Dorne it overwhelmed her for a hot second before out of the blue Oberyn appeared by her side looking more handsome than he was at their wedding as he placed a hand on her back guiding her through the crowd of people who had different skin tones but were nonetheless Dornish. 

As Arya passed them she heard various whispers; “a bit ironic isn't? honorable Ned Stark's daughter being dishonored in such a way?” “I heard from the Maester her babes are as golden as their sire.” “rumor has it Lord Stark and his heir refuse to pledge loyalty to the new king stating he's as cruel as the Mad King!” 

Finally after what seemed like ages the two of them were standing in front of an older man similar in appearance to Oberyn except for said man’s hair and beard were graying while her husband didn't have a single gray...this must be the ruling Prince of Dorne and her good brother, Doran Martell. 

“You look well, Oberyn, it would seem your voyage was well.”

“It was and it is a pleasure to be back in your court, brother!” 

“No need to beat around the bush get on with the introductions.”

“Prince Doran, I would like to introduce you to your good sister the She-Wolf of Winterfell, Princess Arya Martell, and her golden pups, Ned and Jon Sand!”

“They may look like their sire but I can promise you, Arya of House Stark, they will be raised to be vipers.” Prince Doran Martell of Dorne promised his young good sister as he examined both herself and her babes who’s golden hair shined and their emerald eyes stuck out like a sore thumb with a curtsy from her and a wave of a hand from him the mass of people left the great hall to go feast. 

The feast was more grand than the ones she's seen in King's Landing with foods and drinks Arya has never seen before was being past around while a trio of singers sang sweet melodies she was about to join Oberyn and Ellaria at the high table but was dragged off by Aliandra to meet her family. 

Sitting at a table to the left of the high table where Oberyn sat with his brother and his family was an older couple who looked old enough to be Arya's grandparents the man had the Dornish look with a head full of gray hair while wearing a yellow doublet that an embroidered orange sun over the heart while the woman wore her gold white hair in a tight braid while her indigo eyes shimmered in the candlelight along with the three-headed dragon brooch made out of rubies that on her chest - these were Aliandra's grandparents, Prince Lewyn Martell and Princess Rhaella Targaryen. 

Arya was taken back and confused at first this wasn’t the first time she had met someone with a Targaryen grandmother (she had met Robert Baratheon a year or two before he died) but she was confused because everyone said the Targaryen's were gone yet here the Mad King's sister sat nonetheless they were both courteous and polite.

Next, she was introduced to Aliandra's uncle and mother the thirty-something-year-old fraternal twins, Maron and Mariah, despite being dressed in Martell colors one favors their father (Maron) and the other favors their mother (Mariah) while Prince Maron was all smiles raising his goblet of Dornish Red at her his sister the Princess Mariah remained neutral neither smiling or frowning while she inspected her new good cousin before leaning over and whispering something into the ear of the Valyrian looking youth she saw earlier. 

Aliandra apologized that her sister and the rest of her brothers weren't here as she lastly introduced Arya to her brothers who are present; Aemon (the oldest brother at twenty-seven) with his silver-gold hair tied back in a knot while wearing his armor he cut quite the figure, Aenys (the fourth oldest brother at twenty-four) had the softest features with lilac eyes and delicate facial features, and then there was the one that Mariah had whispered to Aegor (the sixth oldest brother at nineteen) with a jawline that goes on for days gave her the neutral look his mother gave her. 

“Having fun?”

“Oh, Oberyn, I think I drank too much wine I have such a headache!” 

“Then perhaps you should retire to your chambers?”

“Would you escort me?”

“It would my pleasure!” Oberyn declared as he handed his goblet to a stranger before guiding her through the sea of people until they left the hall walking through the castle was surprisingly quieter than Winterfell or King's Landing like it went to sleep when its occupants did. 

Within twenty minutes they made it to her chamber door when asked if she wished for him to stay Arya waved him she had a letter to write and he would only get in the way besides someone needs to celebrate their marriage while she asked Sansa if she knew about the rumors she heard at court.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa V

Sansa of House Stark had been at Casterly Rock a little over a month when her lordly husband joined her at the castle after finding a suitable replacement to take over his role as Hand of the King reluctantly Tywin had passed the torch to Stannis Baratheon when asked why him the Lannister patriarch simply answered a Baratheon won the throne and a Baratheon will help him keep Lord Tywin would work on his legacy.

She knows what kind of things are being whispered about him she hears; Ser Emmon and Cleos (Lady Genna’s husband and oldest son) talk of how he was the Hand of a previous King being chosen to serve another was a great honor they don't understand why he resigned, Tygett (his own brother) grumbles about how nothing is ever good enough for him, and one can only wonder what made the lordly Tywin Lannister leave King's Landing. 

Whatever made Lord Tywin leave seemed to weigh heavy on the older man's mind as he spent the first week back secluded in his solar with strict instruction not to disturb him something that sent everyone at Casterly Rock from the numerous Lannisters to the cooks speculating especially herself everyone went on and on about how now that Lord Lannister's grandson sat on the throne as king he would likely continue to build his golden legacy through her yet he hasn’t visit her chambers since the bedding. 

After the longest week of her life Sansa was summoned by her lord husband to walk with him through Casterly Rock's garden while she hasn’t been in many gardens what with Winterfell only having the one glass house and while they never let her leave the keep in King's Landing the red beauty from the North was sure the royal gardens were gorgeous.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation for a walk in the gardens, Lady Sansa.”

“It was my pleasure, my lord, especially since it has been a long time since we have last seen each other.”

“Yes almost a year.”

“Arya already had her babes! Twin boys with hair the color gold, eyes the color of emeralds and a splattering of freckles!”

“Babes?” The Lion of Lannister, Tywin Lannister, questioned his wife as he raised his eyebrow questionly at her as they slowed their afternoon walk to a stop in front of a bush of yellow roses that looked as golden as could be in the sun light almost like she was now that she wore her husbands colors.

“Oh pardon me, Lord Lannister, you probably don't want to hear about my sister and her bastards.” 

“Do you remember the vows we took at the sept?”

“We said that you are mine and I am yours.”

“That means any good news of yours is mine.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Sansa Lannister, Lady of Lannister and wife of the Warden of the West, responded thankfully as she bowed her head and curtsied as if addressing a member of the court and not her husband like the perfect little lady her mother had raised her to be maybe in the future she could have her own little ladies and shining knights but at best it was just a thought for now.

“It also means that you have to call me Tywin from now on.”

“Only if you call me Sansa.” 

“Now tell me your good news.”

“A little while after my escort and myself made it to Casterly Rock a raven from Sunspear came. Arya gave birth to twin boys with hair the color of gold, eyes the color of emeralds and a splattering of freckles. She says they are showing signs of having wolf's blood in them if they were born with northern looks perhaps people would forget about the circumstance of their birth. They were given northern names and that's good enough.” 

“If you don't mind me asking...what did she name them?” Tywin asked as if all of a sudden he had interest in his bastard great grandchildren like wheels were turning in his head not scheming like but as if he was seeing multiple features in a single moment like one of those seers that always travel around with tourneys and such. 

A part of Sansa was glad that someone else besides Arya and the Dornish was taking an interest in the babes since writing to her family in the North with Ser Kevan’s word hadn’t resulted in a return letter but it also didn't start a war which was pretty good for the summer season in Westeros. 

“Ned and Jon.” 

“After your father and bastard brother?”

“Aye but I am pretty sure once they meet their name sakes they will be wrapped around their chubby little fingers like they are with Arya.” 

“I don't know much about your father but he seems to care a great deal about family.”

“Speaking of family if the rumors of the Tyrell’s pushing Joffrey to make Margaery his queen are true then you'll meet the Stark's who aren’t banished at the wedding.” Lady Lannister related to the older man as their walk came to an end at the nearest cliff looking out at the boats coming into Lannisport harbor they would have stayed like for a while but unfortunately a household guard interrupted their comfortable silence. 

Doned in steel armor and a crimson cape the only thing you could see of said man was amber eyes and a little bit of blond scruff who informed them a rider from The Vale he claims Lady Lannister’s mother sent him and demanded to see her right away out of everything that could happen to her today this wasn't even in her top ten yet here they are

Following him into the castle through many halls most of which had portraits of past Lannister's Sansa gawked at the portraits of Joanna Lannister (Tywin's first wife and the spitten imagine of Cersei yet her eyes showed kindness of which Cersei has never had), Jeyne Marbrand (Tywin's mother in all of her glory with her red hair and well fitted dress), and the last lady she didn’t recognize but her long red braid and spider webber sigil caught her eye maybe in twenty or thirty years her own portrait would them. 

Waiting for them in Tywin's solar was a man whose hair and close cropped beard was a mix of white and grey showed his age and his blue eyes reminded her of those belonging to her mother and brothers this man fit the description of her great uncle her mother gave them when she told Sansa and her siblings of her childhood in Riverrun.


	11. Chapter 11

Arya VI 

“I can't believe you’re just now seeing the castle, Princess!” Jayne Ladybright, one of Arya's ladies who was by far the most cheerful of the four, exclaimed in disbelief as they walked down the Tower of the Sun where they had showed her the two twin high seats of House Martell after the five of them had met when they broke their fast that morning.

“Of course she hasn't, Jayne, she’s had two babes to look after the past month!”

“Why Myria Jordayne don't you think I know that? I'm just shocked that the gods saw it fit to grant such a young maid a prince for a husband and two of the most beautiful babes as her sons!” 

“I don't think the gods had anything to do with it.” 

“Of course they did, Jynessa!”

“Lady Allyria, would you escort me to the nursery?” Princess Arya Stark Martell spoke up out of nowhere after growing tired of the current state of her ladies conversation while the majority of House Martell refrained from speaking of the circumstances that sent her to her Dorne this last month that doesn't mean she would stand around listening to it so with the aunt of the young Lord Dayne she broke away from the group once they finally left the tower making haste towards the nursery. 

She knew that it was unfair to say but Allyria Dayne was definitely her favorite mostly because outside of Oberyn, Ellaria, Arron, and Aliandra she was the one who took right to her as if they had known each other for years but also because Allyria never spoke of Arya's time before Dorne. 

Under an hour later they finally made it to the nursery where they expected to find a maid watching little Ned and little Jon but instead, the two of them found the last known Targaryen princess sitting with both babes on her lap as if she was their grandmother watching this made Arya yearn to see her mother fiercely. 

“I apologize for my absence, Princess Rhaella, I did not expect you to visit the nursery today.”

“No need for curtsies you too are a Princess of Dorne now, Arya of House Stark.”

“Pardon my bluntness but why are you here?”

“Lady Allyria, give us the room and give your nephew my best.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Allyria Dayne of Starfall replied as she gracefully bowed then left giving them the room as the older woman requested leaving the two women and babes by themselves within seconds Arya began to worry having received a frosty reception from her daughter and one of her grandsons at the feast she didn't know if this situation would be as such. 

Watching the older woman interact with her sons brushing her fingers through their curls and giving them light pecks on their foreheads as if she actually was their grandmother made Arya miss her Mother for the first time since she left Winterfell all the while wondering how Catelyn Tully Stark, who seemed to hate bastards with a fiery passion, would react to her youngest daughter having two though she hoped her Lady Mother would love them. 

“It has been sixteen name days since I've held a babe that was my grandchild and I must admit I miss spoiling them.”

“They definitely enjoy being spoiled.”

“When I heard about what happened to you I almost couldn’t believe my cousins grandson did such a thing Steffon was such a sweet man yet here they are.”

“Yet here they are.” 

“We can only hope Ned and Jon turn out more like Steffon and less like Joffrey.” Rhaella Targaryen Martell said in a gentle tone which is how she always speaks in the months Arya has been here at Sunspear she's never heard Oberyn's aunt raise her voice even though before now she's only seen the older woman during the morning and evening meals though from all the pleasant things she's heard about Aliandra's grandmother made her more at ease while she bonded with the babes. 

“They will never be like that monster they’re wolves.” 

“Wolves in Lions clothing.”

“I would have gave them the name Snow if I could but-”

“They were born in Dornish waters hence the name Sand.”

“Since you’re my good aunt and practically worshiped by my children...can I ask you a question?” The newest Princess of Dorne, Arya Stark Martell, asked in a worrying tone like she had spent the majority of her life being hushed when she had tried to ask questions which she had somewhere between her sixth nameday and now the She-Wolf had stopped asking questions yet she couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop after she spoke and to be scolded.

Instead of giving her the same frown her parents, her uncle, her siblings and everyone else usually gave her when Arya began asking questions Rhaella just gave her a kind smile as if she was her own granddaughter the Northern girl was practically around the same age as her youngest granddaughter, Aliandra, speaking of which she could see where her friend got her gentle personality.

Speaking of which if it wasn't for her group of companions (Oberyn, Ellaria, Aliandra, Allyria) she didn't know how she’d survive the large amounts of changes that had been taking place within the last couple of years gods she was even thankful for her babes even though Arya had spent nine months resenting and hating them she loved them now and would kill anyone who tried to hurt them. 

“I believe I can spare a few moments go on ahead dear.”

“Was the cold reception months ago because of me or because of the babes?”

“You must be talking about my daughter and grandson, Mariah and Aegor.”

“Yeah.”

“My children are as different as the sun and the moon. Maron is the sun with his Dornish features and with a sunny personality if I had to compare him to anyone I would say he's like Oberyn they both want to know everything. Mariah of course is the moon with her Valyrian features and with a serious personality if Maron is like Oberyn then Mariah is like Doran no man has ever measured up to her standards which is why she remains unwed.” Rhaella explained as little Ned began to fuss wanting nothing but his Mother which took Arya's attention away from the conversation for a split second while she closed the gap between them taking the baby boy who seemed to inherit his brooding from his grandfather and uncle into her arms nuzzling the top his head before returning said attention to the conversation.

“Ok-”

“Aegor is a lot like his mother both in looks and in standards.”

“So they acted neutral because I haven't measured up to their standards?”

“Not yet anyway.” 

“Princess Rhaella? There is a visitor here to see Princess Arya.” The booming voice of a household guard spoke through the door interrupting their conversation which of course is somewhat normal Princess Rhaella has been involved with politics and such helping her nephew where the maesters couldn't since his wife left.

“May I ask who it is?”

“A rider from The North he claims Princess Arya’s father sent him.”

“Let him in!”

“Well, Princess Arya, it would seem that you have a visitor.” 

With that the door to the nursery opened and in walked the last person she ever thought she'd see again dressed in thin gray garb with his hair tied back in a knot and a layer of sweat on his forehead standing in front of her was her Uncle Benjen.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa VI

“I can't tell you how grateful I am to have a familiar face here at Casterly with me, Uncle Blackfish.” Sansa Stark Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock, confined in her great uncle as the two of them broke their fasts together in her chambers one bright, sunny morning as she stirred honey into her porridge while examining the older man who sat across from her he wore the Tully colors proudly with a black trout embroidered on his chest, her lady mother always told her that he had been like a second father to her and her siblings while also being a war hero, his graying red hair and scraggly beard told her these past years weren't easy on him. 

“After Cat wrote me about the circumstances of yours and Arya’s exit from King's Landing I couldn't leave you alone in the lion's den.”

“You forget yourself, uncle, I am Tywin Lannister's wife now.”

“It doesn't matter how much they dress you in crimson and gold you'll always be a wolf.” 

“I may be the Lady of Casterly Rock now but you should take care of the words you say.” 

“If the great Tywin Lannister and the rest of his golden-haired kin don't know that then they are fools.” Brynden Blackfish, her blood and now her sworn shield, dared to say not having a care in the world as his mood repeated his family’s words - her mother's family words; family, duty, honor while Bryndens blue Tully eyes told Lady Sansa that he took that first word very seriously. 

If she had been as naive as she was before she left Winterfell and was held captive in King's Landing then Sansa would have scolded the older man for insulting her husband and her good family but she knew he didn't mean it as an insult and honestly, it was a breath of fresh air her great uncle was blunt and honest just like her father.

“Enough with this talk about lions and wolves tell me about the goings on about my family and the North.”

“Where should I start?”

“Tell me how is my lady mother?” 

“As well as any woman can be after having her sixth child.”

“I know before I left there was talk about between my parents about having another child...tell me about the babe.” Lady Lannister inquired after she finished the last of her morning meal while noticing how Brynden Blackfish has barely touched his most likely because he doesn't trust anything the Lannisters give him that could poison him things have changed here at the Rock since she became their lady but he has yet to see it Sansa is sure after spending a moon or two here that he will change his mind. 

“She has Tully hair with Stark eyes your mother named her Minisa.” 

“This year seems to be the year of babes.”

“Yes, I heard about Arya giving birth to those lion spawn.”

“For the sake of my mother and the blood we share I will forget that you called my nephew's lion spawn.”

“But they are bastards forced upon your sister!” Lord Tully's younger brother yelled in anger as his fist slammed down onto the table causing the contents to shake thankfully nothing spilled or fell off the table a part of her could understand his anger she had that anger when she first learned of Arya’s rape maybe it was because Sansa was raised with her bastard brother or because she had a spot for babes but either way she wouldn't tolerate anyone calling them lion spawn if anything they were just golden wolves. 

The twins may look like their sire but from what Arya had written her that they had been showing signs of inheriting their mother's wolf's blood which is fitting since she gave them Northern names but it made Sansa wonder what her own future children would look like as long as they never turned out like Joffrey but she could certainly dream. 

Mayhaps her firstborn would be a boy - an heir for her husband with wild golden curls and warm emerald eyes the rest would be a mixture of her Stark and Tully blood along with a hint of Lannister perhaps a second son with reddish gold hair and dancing blue eyes and a gaggle of daughters with who looked Arya but with green, blue, and gray eyes but for now that was the distant future.

“Within time I too will children…tell me, uncle, will they be lion spawn?”

“Forgive me, my lady, I was sent here to be your sworn shield, not to judge the actions of others.”

“I’m glad we're on the same page. Now, what else has happened since I've been gone?”

“Your brother, Robb, has finally given into your father's plea for him to marry.”

“Who did he wed?” Sansa asked as she began to sip her second cup of tea in the past it was thought that Robb would marry the daughter of one of their father's bannermen mayhaps a Manderly or a Karstark as would Bran and Rickon when they’re older father didn't have the southern ambitions his father had but large dowry would certainly help when winter comes.

“Nobody worthy of Winterfell that's for sure!”

“Uncle Blackfish, who is the future Lady of Winterfell?”

“A Frey - your mother was furious but kept her opinions to herself because of our family words and because of the large dowry Lord Frey gave.”

“Is this Frey lady honorable?”

“Lady Niece, no Frey is honorable but she is one of the prettier Frey maidens and that's enough for your brother.” Brynden Tully informed her in a matter of fact voice one that was similar to the one her mother would have when talking about various topics from wildlings to bastards but the fact that her good sister was pretty somewhat eased her mind if she was easy on the eyes then her brother would have no trouble bedding her and producing an heir. 

“Continue if you would.” 

“Snow is training underneath Rodrik Cassel to be the future master-at-arms the lad may be a bastard but he's one fine swordsman he will no doubt serve Robb well.” 

“I'm surprised last I heard he was thinking of taking the black.”

“After losing so many people in the war your father wants to keep everyone close.”

“If he cannot serve the black I'm sure he'll serve House Stark to the best of his abilities.” Sansa Stark Lannister reassured the older man as her temperament returned back to its calm state it was common knowledge that wherever Robb is Jon isn’t too far behind thick as thieves since they were babes at least that's what Old Nan always said they were so close that she could blame if Arya was months apart instead of three years she was sure they would have been just as close.

“After Robb's wedding, the lad has been keeping an eye out for a bride for himself.” 

“Whether trueborn or natural a son must give his house new blood.” 

“Speaking of sons, Bran has been doing well fostering with House Reed.”

“He always dreamed of being a knight.”

“Aye but the North isn't where knights are made.” The old knight pointed out as he downed his drink within seconds before pouring himself another one this time it wasn’t chilled after sitting out it was now room temperature but he didn't seem to mind after their little spat she had forgotten how wise he is something he no doubt gained from years of helping her grandfather and fighting battles something that she was sure would come in handy. 

“After he fosters maybe you can convince father to let him come south where the tourneys are.”

“Good luck with that.”

“And how is Rickon?”

“Excited to foster with House Manderly next year.”

“Of course his is, whatever Bran does he wants to do.” Lady Sansa reminisced about her childhood remembering how her youngest brother would always try to tag along on whatever adventure Bran and Arya was planning but he always seemed to get caught while those two snuck away how they would climb the walls and try to ambush Theon which never really worked but it was amusing to watch which her mother and septa would frown upon. 

“Your mother wanted him to foster at Riverrun but-”

“But father won’t let him go south. If my lord father hadn't been named hand of the king then he would have stayed in the North until his last day.” 

“I don't blame him the rebellion was nasty business.” 

“Was that the reason why nobody from House Stark pledged their loyalty to the new King?”

“Gods, I wish it was but they had their hands full those damned flayed men and their revolt!”

“House Bolton? They rebelled?”

“Aye those pale fuckers tried but Lord Stark and his heir killed them before they could do anything too drastic.” Brynden “The Blackfish” Tully proudly proclaimed as something dangerous flickered in his eyes if he was family then Sansa would have been wary of him but he was her great uncle and her sworn shield he was here to protect her it was good to have someone quick to protect her especially when she falls pregnant in the future it was a shame that Jon stayed in Winterfell she thought he would do well in the south and nuncle live out the rest of his life in Riverrun but it would seem that he may never see his home again. 

“Isn't revolting against their liege lord drastic enough?!”

“It should please you to know they burnt the Dreadfort down to ground.”

“Did they?”

“I saw it myself it was a splendid sight House Bolton rebelled one too many times and they paid the price.”

“One could say winter came for House Bolton.”

“Aye.”


End file.
